


That Damn Cactus

by Chinchilla_7



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, and it was for a friends birthday who really like this fic, just a way the fic could have gone, so this isnt canon, this is a divergent from the plot from love is a battle, this is just a way i couldve went but i didnt, you dont have to have read the fic to understand really whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchilla_7/pseuds/Chinchilla_7
Summary: So, this is the day after Whizzer gave Marvin the cactus as a gift (from my other fic, Love is a Battle). This is just if Whizzer didn't run away from being so flustered and he just left casually, happy to be back the next day.Hopefully that makes sense.





	That Damn Cactus

Marvin sat on his couch, staring at his new plant which sat on the table in front of him. He had never had a plant before, and for good reason too, but Whizzer thought it would be the perfect gift to get him. So now he had it, and he had absolutely no idea what even to do with it. Which is why he had called Whizzer, to get some tips about how to care for the damn thing. At first, he was met with a few laughs from Whizzer, but then he realized that Marvin had been serious about having no clue about plant care.

“Wait. You really have no idea?” Whizzer had asked through the phone.

Marvin had shook his head, but, of course, Whizzer hadn’t seen it, “if you haven’t noticed, I’ve never taken care of a plant before. Well, you had to have noticed since it’s the reason you got me the plant to begin with.”

“Well, I got you the plant because you needed a splash of green in your rather dreary apartment. It’s also why I got you those candles too, which I hope you’ve been using.”

Marvin had rolled his eyes, but was glad that Whizzer couldn’t see that, “yeah, I have. Now will you just come over.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, as if Whizzer needed a moment to think about it. Of course, he already had the answer before marvin even asked, “I’ll be over in a few,” he finally answered before hanging up the phone.

So now Marvin waited for Whizzer to arrive. And as he waited, he stared at the cactus, hoping for the answer to all of a sudden be clear to him. It didn’t, like he had expected, but it never hurt to hope.

Soon, Marvin’s front door opened. Whizzer let himself in as he normally does. They had gotten to that point of their relationship where Marvin’s home was Whizzer’s second home. Speaking of, Marvin had never actually been to Whizzer’s home. Maybe he should make a move to change that. Well, not that kind of move, of course. Just a move as in… suggesting the idea, that was all.

When Whizzer came into view, Marvin smiled, standing up to greet him. Although when he approached Whizzer, he realized that he wasn’t sure what he was going to do once he reached him. Normally, in this situation, there was a hug or a kiss that happened, and Marvin knew that the kiss was out of the question. The only thing left was a hug but Marvin wasn’t sure if that was in their style either.

Instead of doing anything, Marvin just stood in the middle of the room, having stopped his approach. Then he offered a smile and a wave, making an attempt to look the least amount of awkward as possible. He didn’t need to see himself to know that he was failing poorly.

Whizzer raised an eyebrow at him, clearly noting the strange behaviour. Thankfully, Whizzer didn’t say anything, choosing to smile at Marvin instead. “You ready for your plant lesson?” he asked, teasing softly,

Marvin let out a soft huff and nodded, “yeah, yeah. But remember that you’re the one who gave me it to begin with so you should’ve expected me not to know what to do.”

“I thought you’d be able to figure it out. Perhaps I put too much faith into you,” Whizzer stated, walking over to the table to grab the cactus and pick it up. He examined it for a moment. For what? Marvin didn’t know since it was only yesterday Whizzer gave it to him.

There was silence for a few moments before Whizzer nodded, “okay, so your lesson for you cactus friend. It’s very simple, really. Even you can do it, which is why I got it for you to begin with. But really, once I tell you, you’ll be set-”

“Will you just tell me what to do?” Marvin cut him off before he had a chance to continue on his ramble. Marvin knew the main reason was to make him on edge, but it wasn’t working.

Whizzer looked over at Marvin before nodding, “right, okay. So, you see, put it in a nice bright place in your home and water it once a week,” he stated, then stopped talking. Marvin waited for him to continue, only for nothing else to be said.

“Wait… that’s it?” Marvin asked in disbelief.

Whizzer had a small smirk on his face, “told you it was that easy,” he stated.

“Then why couldn’t you have told me that on the phone?”

“I wanted to see your reaction to this. It was quite worth it,” Whizzer explained, still teasing Marvin.

Marvin huffed and rolled his eyes, a frown on his face. However everything about Marvin said playful, which Whizzer adored.

“Oh, come on, Marv. Don’t be so pouty,” Whizzer said, taking a step towards Marvin.

“What if I don’t?” Marvin asked, pouting even more.

Whizzer chuckled, “well, this look doesn’t look good on you at all,” he commented, cupping Marvin’s face in his hand.

Marvin looked Whizzer in the eye, his face now turning a light shade of pink. Whizzer had never done this before. No one had ever done this to him before. He found himself at a lost for… well, everything.

Whizzer seemed to be amused by this reaction, “oh, now flustered, on the other hand, is a very good look on you.”

Marvin’s face only grew redder, “shut up…” he said weakly.

Whizzer chuckled, “make me,” he said, giving Marvin two options. One was pathetic, the other was risky and he didn’t think he had it in him.

Still, Marvin went with the second option.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Whizzer’s before anything actually developed into a kiss. It was sloppy, Marvin didn’t know what he was doing and it showed. It was also quick, Marvin pulled away before anything more could happen.

Then came the silence between the two of them. Neither of them could pull their eyes away from the other. They each waited for the other to be the first to speak, but neither caved. Finally, Whizzer just disappeared in front of Marvin, leaving him alone in his house once again.

Marvin finally regained himself, but his mind couldn’t stop thinking about what he just did. He kissed Whizzer. He, Kissed. Whizzer. Not the other way around like he had thought. He never thought that he would be able to do something like that.

He just hoped it was the right thing to do.


End file.
